Al otro lado del cristal
by nancyl1313
Summary: Cinco siglos habían pasado desde el momento que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru habían sido confinados, lo que no sabían era que aquella noche las cosas estaban por cambiar.
1. Temporada de Caza

**I Temporada de Caza**

Dos pares de ojos observaban entre hastiados y aburridos la oscuridad que los rodeaba, para un humano normal dada la escasa, por no decir nula iluminación del lugar le hubiera sido imposible identificar a los dos hombres sentados en aquella pequeña habitación y de haberlos visto simplemente creería que eran algún tipo de actores o una ilusión dada su apariencia: jóvenes increíblemente apuestos, vestidos al estilo tradicional japones uno de blanco y armadura con dos imponentes katanas, mientras que el otro vestía de rojo y al igual que su acompañante cargaba con una vieja espada japonesa, las facciones de ambos eran similares lo cual hacía que cualquiera intuyera su parentesco ya que poseían cabellos largos y plateados, ojos dorados, marcas en los rostros y manos con formas de garras, la verdadera diferencia radicaba en el hecho de que el hombre de rojo contaba con unas curiosas orejas de perro sobre su cabeza.

La mayoría de personas que los veían quedaban encantados ante la apariencia de aquellas criaturas, pero eran conscientes de la peligrosidad de ellos los demonios perro traídos de las lejanas tierras de oriente, el gran Sesshomaru y su hermano Inuyasha los cuales eran parte de una basta colección de criaturas sobrenaturales encarceladas y cuyo único objetivo era participar en un ritual anual en donde se definía la continuidad de la era del hombre, si los sacrificios morían a manos de las criaturas convocadas los humanos ganaban un año de protección de los dioses mayores, por el contrario si alguno fuera de la "virgen" sobrevivía el reinado de lo sobrenatural reiniciaría y muchos (sobre todo los antiguos) retomarían las cosas donde las habían dejado quinientos años atrás cuando aún corrían libres por el mundo.

A los hermanos siempre les molestaron las reglas de aquel bizarro juego arreglado a conveniencia de los humanos ya que la criatura de turno siempre contaba con ventaja y finalmente terminaría atrapando a sus atontadas presas humanas, los grandes dioses se habían encargado que todos los participantes _"voluntarios" _cumplieran a cabalidad su labor en aquel ritual.

Ellos se limitaban a estar sentados uno en frente del otro mirándose, dormitando o hablando rodeados de la constante oscuridad que reinaba en todo el lugar, siendo conscientes de la presencia de otros similares a ellos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo preferían ignorarlos ya que muchos no eran seres racionales o con los que se pudiera llevar una conversación, dado que sus orígenes eran muy diferentes y lo único en que concordaban todos los prisioneros era el odio absoluto a los humanos que mantenían en funcionamiento aquel lugar.

Repentinamente las luces se encendieron iluminando todo con una luz artificial y fría, logrando que varias de las criaturas se crisparan, o que otras miraron con malicia el trabajo de algunos hombres vestidos con overoles los cuales se encargaban de los trabajos habituales sobre las jaulas de contención.

\- la temporada de caza esta por comenzar –fueron las palabras de Inuyasha, mientras observa a la cuadrilla que saltaba sobre los cubos.

\- hummm –Sesshomaru miró fijamente a su hermano, como única respuesta.

\- Me pregunto quienes serán los "afortunados" de este año.

\- ¿Acaso eres un perro faldero –la mirada del mayor de los hermanos no escondía su disgusto ante aquella afirmación, recordaba bastante bien los tiempos en que andaban libres por el mundo viviendo bajo sus propios términos.

\- ¡No lo digo por eso Sesshomaru! Sabes perfectamente que odio esta situación tanto como tú –las palabras de Inuyasha fueron subiendo de tono mientras se levantaba de su posición y enseñaba sus colmillos listo para una pelea que no sucedería, nunca les daría ese placer a los humanos que los observaban, sin contar que con los años había llegado a apreciar al psicópata de su hermano, el confinamiento en definitiva lo había afectado–. Aunque es un trabajo humillante es agradable sentir la brisa, estirar las piernas y cambiar la rutina, han pasado mas de veinte años desde nuestra última salida.

\- Sandeces –Sesshomaru observaba como el menor recuperar la compostura mientras se sentaba en su lado de la habitación y no pudo evitar concordar con su hermano mientras la luces se apagaban nuevamente.

Antes de dormitar los dos demonios perro observaron a los demás habitantes de aquella prisión, los cuales también presentían que aquel siclo estaba por comenzar nuevamente, "la bruja sexi" mujer hermosa y de rubias cabelleras golpeteaba ansiosamente uno de sus pies contra el piso mientras pensaba en el ritual a efectuar si era convocada, Fornicus "lord del Bondage y el dolor" comenzó a juguetear con su esfera, el gato gigante abandonó su letargo para iniciar un baño a conciencia, Mary "la novia" frotaba su cuello cercenado buscando su collar, It el payaso no paraba de sonreír de manera inquietante mientras se relamía los labios, the Dolls cuyas mascaras no revelaban sus expresiones afilaban metódicamente sus armas... todos los que gozaban de conciencia comenzaban a esperar el ritual su pase al exterior y a la efímera ilusión de libertad, ya que en el fondo querían disfrutar de la única cacería que ahora les era permitida que les recordaba los viejos tiempos cuando lo sobrenatural dominaba el mundo.

Un par de días después de aquella conversación la temporada de caza inició con el encendido simultaneo de todas las luces en las jaulas de contención y el re posicionamiento de las mismas, los hermanos se miraron a los ojos entre hastiados y emocionados, con el retorcido deseo de ser los elegidos de la noche, mientras que a cientos de kilómetros un grupo de cinco jóvenes se dirigían animadamente hacia su perdición, ignorantes de los horrores que les esperaban y sin saber que el destino de una nueva era reposaba sobre sus hombros.

…

Dana, Curt, Jules, Marty y Holden habían pasado un día excelente independientemente de las señales de que algo estaba terriblemente mal, en aquel momento se encontraban en el sótano de la cabaña tras una tanda de verdad o reto, la atmósfera pesada llena de polvo y el siseo insidioso de cada uno de los objetos que ocupaba el lugar estaba nublando el escaso juicio de los jóvenes que entre fascinados y hechizados deslizaban sus manos entre los trastes polvorientos del lugar, una caja musical, un viejo maniquí con un polvoriento vestido de novia, una esfera, una caracola, infinidad de juguetes y trastes que simulaban ser totalmente inofensivos.

En una de las mesillas del lugar Dana encontró un viejo camafeo dorado con forma de corazón acompañado un delicado adorno para el cabello que emulaba una florecilla silvestre, la mujer deslizo sus dedos sobre aquel par de objetos mientras sentía la fuerte tentación de utilizarlos, igual ¿A quién le molestaría que colocara aquella flor de metal y laca en su cabello? ¿A quien le importaría si revisaba el interior del camafeo antes de utilizarlo?

Lo que ella no sabía era el escalofrío que recorría las nucas de los hermanos quienes expectantes sentían el posible llamado, ojos dorados y fríos que miraban el cristal de su jaula sabiendo lo cerca que estaban de pasar una noche de "diversión".

\- Se ha ido –dijo Inuyasha algo desilusionado.

\- El próximo año –replico Sesshomaru en un tono plano que escondía bastante bien sus emociones.

\- No entiendo la razón de que _ellos_ sean llamados de manera regular, si ni siquiera son capaces de disfrutar adecuadamente una cacería –fueron las exasperadas palabras de Inuyasha.

Los hermanos observaban con fastidio la manera en como el cubo que trasportaba a la familia Buckner flotaba hacia la línea de partida, mientras se preparaban para dormitar sin saber que la temporada de caza apenas estaba comenzando.

**_Notas de la autora_**

Una noche mientras buscaba algo que ver en la TV me encontré con esta película y me pregunté ¿qué pasaría si Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se encontrarán en uno de los cubos de la organización esperando a ser llamados para el ritual? De aquella duda insomne nació esta pequeña historia.

La historia consta de cuatro capítulos y está totalmente terminada, estoy contemplando la posibilidad de escribir un epílogo.


	2. Sacrificios

**II Sacrificios**

Unas cuantas horas habían trascurrido desde el momento que la familia Buckner había sido liberada para completar el ritual, la vida o _"no vida"_ como solía llamar Sesshomaru a aquel confinamiento continúo como siempre las luces apagadas en la mayoría de las celdas, la quietud de los cubos que no eran requeridos, una existencia aburrida y monótona tal como Inuyasha señalaba periódicamente a su hermano mientras se limitaba a observar a algunos de los seres o se comunicaba mediante señas con otros, nada fuera de lo normal solo ellos dos sentados, mirándose, hablando o dormitando en un estado de alerta permanente en medio de la oscuridad y la "nada".

La primera señal de que algo fuera de lo usual estaba sucediendo llego con el repentino parpadeo simultaneo de las luces en las jaulas, aquello llamo la atención de Sesshomaru el cual gracias a los años de observación conocía bastante bien las generalidades sobre el funcionamiento del lugar, mientras reparaba en aquel detalle Inuyasha le dirigió algunas palabras interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- Varios de nuestros "compañeros" están mas inquietos de lo habitual –Inuyasha señalaba las jaulas donde se encontraban la "bailarina", las aves y el hombre lobo–. No creo que eso sea solo por las luces.

-La última vez que que actuaron de manera similar el ritual falló –recordó Sesshomaru observando de reojo las criaturas que señalaba su hermano mientras simulaba que el asunto no le importaba, para que aquello terminara muchas cosas que no estaban en manos de quienes controlaban aquel lugar deberían suceder.

Los hermanos no habían terminado de comentar el comportamiento extraño de los otros monstruos cuando de repente las luces de todos los cubos se encendieron y el lugar comenzó a reorganizarse, los dos hombres se pararon uno a espaldas del otro confiando ciegamente el uno en el otro, vigilando las ventanas y las entradas del ascensor, Inuyasha estaba emocionado ante aquel posible peligro, mientras que Sesshomaru esperaba tranquilamente ver el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Su cabina se movía lentamente crispando los nervios de los hermanos, sin que nada fuera de lo usual fuera visible desde las paredes de cristal, Sesshomaru estaba apunto de relajar su pose creyendo que solo era una retorcida broma de los humanos, no era la primera hecha por aquellas criaturas faltas de honor y respeto, cuando vio a los ocupantes del frente dos humanos jóvenes, heridos, aterrados, cuyas prendas estaban manchadas de sangre y otras sustancias, ellos eran unos luchadores de eso estaba seguro, en aquel momento y sin ser cociente de aquello el mayor llamo al menor el cual observaba a los sacrificios sin disimular su cara de sorpresa.

\- La virgen y el idiota –Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido aunque sus facciones no revelaran nada, de todas las cosas que podrían salir mal nunca se espero que la potencial caída de los humanos fuera por los que encarnaban los roles mas "inofensivos".

\- ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar seguro de eso? –respondió Inuyasha el cual no escondía su sorpresa y curiosidad ante los humanos que los observaban, estaba seguro que Sesshomaru estaba igual o mas sorprendido.

\- Mira a la mujer, ella no encaja con ninguna de las "prostitutas" que hemos conocido y el hombre no parece ser un atleta o un erudito, siempre has sido un idiota.

Bajo otras circunstancias aquellas palabras habrían iniciado una pelea, pero ahora tras cinco siglos de confinamiento compartido, ellos eran lo suficientemente maduros para ignorar aquellas puyas infantiles, pero sobre todo habían logrado conocerse y construir una saludable relación de hermanos.

\- Se ven tan miserables –Inuyasha miraba a la mujer mientras recordaba a Kagome, a pesar del tiempo trascurrido su recuerdo seguía siendo doloroso y la esperanza de reencontrase con ella solo lograba desgarrar su corazón "humano"–. Sesshomaru, estos eventos ¿en qué posición nos dejan? ¿también tendremos que cazarlos y terminar el ritual?

\- El acabar con ellos es responsabilidad de las criaturas convocadas y tal vez de los humanos que participan en el ritual, si no hay ofensa no hay castigo –el mayor entendía el desagrado de su hermano por concluir la tarea de otro, aunque parecieran patéticos, reconocía que aquellos humanos tenían agallas y eso era algo que respetaba.

Ante la atenta mirada de los hermanos las jaulas se movieron nuevamente, mientras Sesshomaru comenzaba a repasar los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a ser parte de aquel retorcido ritual cinco siglos atrás.

...

**Notas de la autora**

No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que disfrute la escritura del capitulo.


	3. Ofensa y Castigo

**III Ofensa y Castigo**

Seis años habían trascurrido tras la derrota de Naraku y la destrucción de la perla de Shikon, muchas cosas habían cambiado mientras que otras continuaban imperturbables, en aquel momento si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Sesshomaru que lo llevo a ofender a los mismísimos dioses antiguos o ser una suerte de sacrificio por el bienestar de otros no hubiera sido capaz de responder, pasarían un par de siglos antes de que reconociera que todo comenzó cuando conoció a aquella niña humana que le llevaría a replantear toda su existencia.

Rin era una joven de dieciséis años que bajo en atento cuidado de la anciana Kaede, las enseñanzas de Sango y en general bajo la supervisión y guía de los habitantes de la villa se había convertido en la mujer mas deseada de esas tierras gracias a su carácter dulce, aura enigmática, hermosa apariencia que varios comparaban con la de algunas criaturas sobrenaturales y su cercanía con el lord de las tierras del oeste que le garantizaba protección a ella y los suyos, aquellas características hacían que nadie fuera indiferente a su presencia y mas de un señor feudal o criatura sobrenatural había tratado de ganar su mano.

Aquel año se acercaba a la mayor encrucijada en la corta vida de la adolescente y del lord de las tierras del oeste, el que la joven continuara su vida junto a los humanos o siguiera nuevamente a su señor Sesshomaru.

El demonios recordaba la manera paulatina en que su relación con la humana se había trasformado, como las miradas traviesas, las alegres sonrisas y las suaves palabras que Rin le dirigía en cada una de sus visitas comenzaron a significar mucho mas, en el momento que decidió hacerla su esposa y al tener una plena comprensión acerca de lo efímero de la vida humana comenzó a buscar de manera desesperada la forma de que ella siempre pudiera caminar a su lado.

Jaken encontró la respuesta investigando antiguas leyendas y pergaminos de la época en que su padre apenas estaba consiguiendo poder, en el momento que el hombrecillo le comunico sus hallazgos y por ende encontró la manera de cumplir su deseo abandono sus tierras y se encamino por una senda bastante arriesgada que lo llevaría a través de las lejanas tierras del continente, caminar por los senderos del infierno y a la entrada del mismísimo jardín de los dioses antiguos.

Irónicamente el único que a pesar de todas las advertencias de peligro lo acompaño fue su hermano, Inuyasha, que tras seis años de esperar a su amada sacerdotisa y negándose a perder toda esperanza de volverla a ver, decidió ayudarlo en el hurto de una fruta sagrada.

Sesshomaru pensaba en las groseras palabras de Inuyasha al iniciar aquella misión que solo podía ser catalogada como suicida:

\- Khee, no me mires así, deberías despedirte adecuadamente de ella, no creas que te ayudo por que seas el lord del oeste y todas esas tonterías, en este momento lo único que deseo es ser un demonio completo –una declaración desafiante que escondía sus verdaderas intenciones–. Ademas si algo te pasara la mocosa no pararía de llorar, la verdad no entiendo que es lo que Rin te ve.

A pesar de sus expectativas Inuyasha resulto ser un aliados valioso, independientemente de sus rasgos humanos era una criatura implacable si deseaba conseguir algo ya que no le importaba pasar sobre cualquiera (humano, criatura sobrenatural o dios), sin contar que tampoco cuestionó el estar persiguiendo una posible quimera, un árbol sagrado de melocotones que cada tres mil años daba unos frutos que eran capaces de otorgar la inmortalidad, hacer mas poderosas a las criaturas sobrenaturales, lograr que un Hanyo se convirtiera en un demonio completo sin ningún efecto secundario, aquella vieja historia encontrada por Jaken alimento la obsesión de los hermanos que persiguieron cada pequeña pista por un largo año.

Sesshomaru reconocía que la búsqueda del susodicho jardín y del fruto sagrado solamente fue posible gracias a la ayuda de Inuyasha, también que fue un milagro el que en una de sus acostumbradas peleas no se asesinaran mutuamente.

Los obstáculos que habían superado, las sendas recorridas por los caminos del inframundo, las vidas que tomaron para llegar a su destino y la cruenta batalla con los guardianes del lugar para robar aquel preciado tesoro, le llevaron a replantearse al menos de manera parcial la relación con su medio hermano y la necesidad de contar con aliados poderosos para construir su futuro imperio.

El destino o la casualidad obraron a su favor ya que aquella primavera el árbol había dado frutos, en aquel momento y rodeados de los cadáveres de sus enemigos que "decoraron" el apacible jardín tomaron tres melocotones del árbol sagrado, el primero fue consumido por Inuyasha el cual se transformo en su totalidad en un demonio perro sin perder su corazón humano lo único que vario aparte de su olor fue el par de marcas que aparecieron sobre sus mejillas.

El segundo de los frutos fue entregado a Rin, la cual inicialmente creyó que aquella fruta era un regalo "normal" de su señor y simplemente se reía de las historias que Jaken le había contado durante el año que estuvo esperando el regreso de los hermanos, cuando la joven lo consumió y ante la atenta mirada de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha e Irasue (la mujer se tomo la molestia de "visitar" a la familia) se transformo en una variante de un Zashiki Warashi una delicada doncella divina cuyo único deseo era pasar su larga existencia al lado de su amado y proteger aquellos que eran importantes para ella.

El tercer Melocotón fue guardado por Inuyasha, Sesshomaru se enteraría muchos años después en medio de una temporada de caza que aquella fruta estaba destinada para Kagome…

Como era de esperarse la decisión de Inuyasha de renunciar a su herencia humana fue repudiada y sobre todo cuestionada por sus antiguos amigos, Sango, Miroku y Shippo los cuales no le permitieron dar explicaciones sobre las razones del hombre sobre aquel cambio tan drástico en su vida, en el momento que regreso a la villa fue recibido por un silencio sepulcral y miradas llenas de desaprobación.

Inuyasha encaró el rechazo con tranquilidad y orgullo, en aquel momento simplemente acompaño a Rin a despedirse de sus antiguos amigos antes de que ella comenzara su preparación para ejercer como la futura dama del oeste, de aquellas personas y criaturas que en antaño estuvieron con él y lucharon a su lado, la única que no le dio de espalda fue la nekomata la cual abandonó a Kohaku y lo persiguió como si se tratara de su sombra, uno de los pocos vestigios de su antigua vida como Hanyo y su etapa "más humana".

La vida de los demonios perro fue agitada los meses que siguieron la partida de Inuyasha de la villa al punto que el matrimonio entre Sesshomaru y Rin fue pospuesto gracias a la delicada situación en los dominios del Oeste, los constantes ataques de hordas de criaturas controladas por aspirantes a grandes señores que creían que tras la muerte de Naraku y la aparente "debilidad" de los descendientes de Inu no Taisho el tomar el control de todo el territorio sería bastante sencillo, lo cual les llevo a afrontar una una guerra sin cuartel, que los llevo a luchar en cruentas batallas para estabilizar la zona, para aquel momento Kiba era uno de sus aliados mas importantes ya que compartían los mismos problemas.

Sesshomaru recordaba con lujo de detalle la noche en que todo el ordena "natural" de las cosas cambio, gracias a los dioses antiguos aquellos que habían creado el mundo, decidieron que las ofensas acumuladas por las criaturas sobrenaturales eran tantas que ya no podían ser ignoradas, la batalla que se estaba desarrollando aquella noche de otoño se detuvo intempestivamente mientras una poderosa presencia inundo el campo de batalla y todos los combatientes cesaron las hostilidades.

Un dios con apariencia humana se materializó en medio de la batalla y masacro a aquellos que trataron de atacarlo, afortunadamente Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Kiba mantenían un férreo control sobre sus tropas, lo que evitó la perdida innecesaria de vidas en su bando. El recién llegado se limito a mirarlos de manera despectiva, el demonio perro se estremecía mientras recordaba la primera y única vez en su larga existencia que se postro ante otra criatura y también las palabras que sellaban el castigo impuesto sobre los de su clase.

\- Pero que tenemos aquí, Sesshomaru lord de las tierras del oeste, Inuyasha el bastardo de Toga y Kiba señor de los lobos –el tono y las palabras de la deidad eran planas–. Las ofensas y pecados cometidos por los de su tipo son demasiados y se saldaran las cuentas pendientes, hoy dará inicio una nueva era, la del hombre, y ustedes no serán mas que un mal recuerdo, aquellos que reinaron y cayeron.

Las criaturas presentes sin excepción sintieron temor ante la resolución de los dioses, simplemente miraban impotentes a su ejecutor sin articular palabra, Sesshomaru estaba seguro que ninguna de sus habilidades o poder podría sacarlo de aquella situación.

\- ¿porqué demonios todos deben pagar las ofensas cometidas? –gritó Inuyasha de manera desafiante sin inclinar su mirada, estaba seguro de que si moría en aquel lugar lo haría con la frente en alto.

\- Estamos dispuestos a responder por nuestros crímenes, si la muerte es nuestro destino que así sea, pero nuestros protegidos, aquellos que viven en nuestras tierras y aquellos que nos sirven, deberían continuar con sus vidas –Replico Sesshomaru, el cual nunca había hablando por el bienestar de otos, pero estaba seguro de que era su responsabilidad como el lord de aquellas tierras, también pensaba en las palabras y enseñanzas de su padre, en aquel lugar solo pudo intentar por una vez en su vida actuar por el beneficio de sus súbditos.

\- Preocupación, Auto sacrificio o deber, no me interesan sus motivos perros de caza, en este momento solo comunico la condena, pero si de verdad desean proteger a sus respectivos pueblos deberán renunciar a todo lo que son, a todo lo que conocen, a ejercer su poder y a su orgullo, estarían dispuestos a ser menos que nada, solo una sombra de lo que solían ser, criaturas malditas anhelando un pasado gloriosos – la mirada del dios denotaba maldad y sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno.

En aquel momento y ante aquella encrucijada Sesshomaru se replanteo lo que significaba el poder que creía tener, las cosas verdaderamente importantes y estuvo totalmente seguro que renunciaría a su vida y a su orgullo por proteger no solo el destino de Rin, sino de todos aquellos que lo reconocían como su gobernante, lo que nunca vio venir fueron las palabras de su hermano mientras se unía en aquella condena o que el lobo respondiera por los suyos y aquellos que vivieran en los dominios de sus manadas.

\- Ni creas que te dejo solo en esto Sesshomaru, no pienso dejar que otros carguen mis pecados, sin contar que es nuestro deber como hijos de nuestro padre, ademas hay cosas que vale la pena proteger –dijo Inuyasha, la determinación estaba presente en sus ojos, al igual que una férrea voluntad.

\- Has lo que quieras –respondió Sesshomaru.

\- De ahora en adelante su única razón para existir será ser las sombras que le recuerden a la humanidad el poder de nosotros los antiguos, prisioneros de nuestros deseos y ejecutores de nuestra voluntad, estarán encerrados esperando el ser convocados para un ritual en que los humanos presentaran sus tributos, ellos compraran con sangre un año de nuestra protección, ninguno de ustedes sacrificios presentados por las bestias tendrá la posibilidad de fallar intencionalmente, contaran con el deseo compulsivo de cumplir con su labor, de ahora en adelante la elección y la libertad serán una ilusión –el dios observo con desprecio a todos los presentes, antes de continuar–. Si muestran alguna faceta de compasión, tratan de engañarnos al no ejercer correctamente su rol o tratan de morir antes de tiempo, aquellos que están tratando de proteger no solamente morirán, sentirán todo el peso de nuestra ira. Mientras los humanos reinen y ustedes grandes señores estén cumpliendo con su papel las criaturas sobrenaturales que estén bajo sus dominios dormirán bajo un poderosos sello, les damos nuestra palabra que mientras cumplan nada les pasará.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Kiba sellaron con sangre el trato con los dioses antiguos, solamente les fueron dadas unas pocas horas para finiquitar sus asuntos y explicar su situación a los suyos, aquellas horas fueron de las peores vividas por el lord de las tierras del Oeste al regresar a su castillo fue recibido por Rin, Jaken y su madre al notar sus expresiones comprendió que ellos estaban al tanto de la situación, en aquel lugar estaba presente Shippo el cual fue a disculparse con el menor de los hermanos y a desearles suerte mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

La buena noticia en medio de aquella pesadilla que estaba por comenzar era que la honorable Irasue dada la naturaleza de su rol permanecería despierta y libre, la mujer les prometió vigilar a aquellos que quedarían atrás sellados esperando el inicio de una nueva era donde ellos serian de nuevo los que gobernaran el mundo.

La ultima tarea antes de partir a su encierro fue la elección de los objetos a utilizar en el ritual, aquello que que representaría la ofensa por parte de los humanos y que los reduciría a meros perros rabiosos. Sesshomaru eligió un delicado kanzashi perteneciente a Rin, un regalo que emulaba las flores favoritas de la mujer y uno de los primeros presentes que le dio cuando apenas era una niña, la elección de Inuyasha fue un camafeo en cuyo interior se encontraban algunas fotos de Kagome.

El momento llego y todos los demonios cayeron dormidos, el castillo del lord de las tierras del oeste al igual que los lugares donde habitaban las criaturas sobrenaturales fueron sellados y los hermanos partieron a su destino, los objetos requeridos como parte del ritual fueron entregados al dios y ellos mismos fueron encerrados en el interior de un templo en lo profundo de una montaña.

Escuchando a los humanos se enteraron de la presencia de Kiba y de un par de sus lobos en otra locación, también descubrieron que podrían asesinar a sus carceleros si entraban a su zona de confinamiento o los soltaban sin pensar en las consecuencias de no respetar a los de su clase. Participaron en infinidad de rituales, a lo largo de aquellos siglos solo "vivían" en razón de una noche al año.

Lo único que evito que cayeran en la locura era contar con su mutua compañía, palabras ofensivas, historias sobre su padre, los anhelos de libertad, anécdotas sobre sus respectivas vidas, planes para un futuro que no sabían si llegaría, confecciones desesperadas y alimentar la idea de que había esperanza, con el paso del tiempo consolidaron su relación de hermanos, donde su extraña y rota familia se convertiría en uno de los pilares de su existencia.

Vieron los cambios que la "paz" trajo a la humanidad una era de prosperidad gracias a la "bendición" de los dioses mayores, también notaron la forma paulatina en que aquellas personas que poseían dones y conocimientos sobrenaturales desaparecían, aunque lo que mas llamo su atención fueron los cambios a la hora de ejecutar el ritual, los hombres comenzaban a trasgredir las reglas que les fueron dadas victimas de un exceso de confianza sobre su papel como especie dominante en el planeta.

Los primeros dos siglos de su confinamiento los pasaron al interior de un templo, después fueron trasladados al interior de una caverna y finalmente a mediados de 1940 a las lejanas tierras del nuevo continente, donde pasaron a ser parte de una basta colección de criaturas sobrenaturales, a través de las paredes de cristal de su ascensor descubrieron que no eran los únicos que se sacrificaron por los suyos, que algunas criaturas eran el los vestigios de la magia mezclada con maldad humana y otras tantas eran sacrificios pasados que fueron corrompidos.

Aquella noche por primera ves en cinco siglos Sesshomaru e Inuyasha sentían que las cosas podrían cambiar, estaban seguros al notar como la primera tanda de jaulas regresaba sin sus ocupantes de que al menos aquel año participarían en una temporada de caza como ninguna otra desde que aquella pesadilla en la que se habían convertido sus vidas había comenzado.

**Notas de la autora**

Espero que hayan disfrutando el capítulo.


	4. Nueva Era

**IV Nueva Era**

El ascensor se encaminaba hacia una de las salidas, los hermanos estaban parados tranquilamente mirando la puerta y estaban seguros que saldrían en la segunda ronda de criaturas liberadas, a medida que avanzaban y su jaula se acercaba a aquellas puertas que flotaban en medio del vacío y la oscuridad, fueron capaces de ver a quienes serian liberados con ellos: Fornicus, la bestia Alien, the dolls, el Caimán gigante, el tanque y la bruja, el Búho gigante y el Yeti.

La cabina se agito un poco en el momento que se alineo con las puertas exteriores, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha sentían la adrenalina inundando sus sistemas y la emoción ante la batalla que se avecinaba.

\- El cuando y el donde –dijo Inuyasha sin esconder la emoción en sus facciones–. Creo que necesitamos averiguar al menos esas dos cosas.

\- Más importante es saber si los demás rituales humanos fallaron –respondió Sesshomaru, mientras mantenía una expresión neutral–. De ser así estaremos en guerra contra los humanos que tomaron nuestras tierras. Por ahora respetaremos a los otros señores, si ninguno nos ataca nosotros tampoco levantaremos mano en contra de ellos.

\- Supongo que solo ignoraremos a la virgen y el idiota, pero los demás humanos... –Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y noto el leve asentimiento por parte de su hermano, estaba seguro de que se avecinaba una masacre.

Un timbre anuncio la apertura de las puertas los olores de la muerte, el miedo, la pólvora y la sangre inundaron las fosas nasales de los perros, que simplemente sonrieron ante la escena que se desarrollaba fuera de su jaula, no habían puesto un pie afuera cuando un contingente de al menos veinte hombres armados que trataban de contener a los primeros liberados les gritaron ordenes para que permanecieran en su lugar.

El primero en reaccionar fue Sesshomaru el cual corto la cabeza de la persona más cercana, con menos de un segundo de diferencia Inuyasha atravesó con sus garras el pecho de otro de los soldados el cual le apuntaba a su hermano, en aquel momento una ráfaga de tiros de fusil fue dirigida contra ellos, los dos hombres esquivaron fácilmente el ataque.

Mientras aquella escaramuza comenzaba a desarrollarse y las fuerzas humanas se concentraban en los "perros demoníacos con figura humana", The Dolls y Fornicus caminaron tranquilamente a través del campo de batalla en busca de un espacio para trabajar a gusto.

En menos de un minuto todos los monstruos de la segunda tanda corrían libres por el lugar trayendo mas caos a las mermadas fuerzas humanas, las cuales acababan de descubrir que no estaban preparadas para enfrentare a un ejercito de pesadilla mientras que varios funcionarios se cuestionaron por primera vez si el burlarse y jugar con los prisioneros había sido una buena idea, a las criaturas japonesas solo les interesaba acabar con el enemigo en frente y buscar la información que tanto necesitaban, sintiéndose bastante satisfechos con el hecho de que ningún monje, sacerdote o exorcista estuviera presente en las lineas enemigas.

Los hermanos se permitieron jugar un poco con las presas haciéndolas sentir que estaban cerca de herirlos para proceder a rematarlos, en el momento que las puertas se abrieron por tercera vez ya no se encontraba ninguno de los soldados con vida, antes de que los hermanos se dispusieran a avanzar una criatura conocida como el "Dragonbat" ataco a Inuyasha el cual con un fuerte golpe lo lanzo a través de la ventana de la sala de control, después tomaron camino por uno de los pasillos hacia el área administrativa.

Las instalaciones eran un completo caos, los funcionarios corrían en búsqueda de una salida o imploraban por sus vidas, sin que ninguna criatura mostrara el mínimo de misericordia, en su recorrido los hermanos vieron a un par de goblins manejando un carrito de golf mientras perseguían a un desafortunado hombre, una serpiente gigante tratando de entrar por los conductos del aire acondicionado, el espíritu de una mujer joven que comenzaba a acorralar un guardia herido y el mismísimo rey calabaza incendiando a un par de hombres de mantenimiento.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru esquivaron a Fornicus y los suyos en una de las escaleras, vieron el poder de persuasión de Kevin el cual guiaba a tres aterradas presas a una salida inexistente, los hermanos comenzaron a explorar un nivel aparentemente tranquilo donde no se sentía ninguna presencia sobrenatural, siguieron un leve rastro que los llevo a uno de los baños donde escondido en uno de los cubículos, aterrado, temblando de miedo y protegido por una débil barrera se encontraba un oficinista.

\- el primero que tiene idea de como racionar contra criaturas sobrenaturales –dijo Sesshomaru de manera sarcástica, mientras procedía a destruir la débil protección.

\- aunque no es para nada competente –replico Inuyasha sin esconder el desagrado en sus facciones, el olor a sudor rancio que desprendía el humano le molestaba demasiado.

\- Por favor –suplico el hombre, estaba seguro que aquellas criaturas lo matarían, solo era capaz de temblar mientras sentía las garras del hombre de rojo en su cuello.

\- Los demás rituales –preguntó Sesshomaru con voz fría y un acento apenas disimulado en su ingles, en su mirada no escondía el desagrado que le generaba aquel humano.

\- ... –el hombrecillo solo temblaba, mientras miraba aterrado a los hermanos.

\- Responde –ordeno Inuyasha, mientras lo lanzaba contra una pared, ademas esperaba conseguir la información antes de que su hermano decidiera deshacerse del sujeto.

\- Fallaron, solo quedamos nosotros –respondió el hombrecillo, con voz algo ronca mientras tosía, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su espalda– por favor, solo maten al idiota, o si no…

\- ¿O si no que? –pregunto Sesshomaru, sin ocultar la molestia que le provocaban las suplicas del humano, una criatura que no era capaz de luchar por sus propios medios.

\- Un verdadero idiota e inútil humano –concordó Inuyasha–. Has algo bueno y dinos donde se encuentran los mapas con la ubicación de este lugar.

\- pero si no colaboran los mayores –balbuceaba aterrado, al comprender lo que vendría si ellos como organización fallaban en ejecutar al idiota–. Ustedes también están sujetos.

\- Si no hay ofensa no hay castigo, una vergüenza que ni siquiera conozcas las reglas básicas del ritual –Replico verdaderamente fastidiado el mayor de los hermanos, aquello de conseguir información era bastante molesto, decidió liberal algo de veneno de sus garras, las gotas de liquido quemaron algunas de las baldosas del lugar.

\- Como recompensa te daremos una muerte rápida e indolora humano – dijo Inuyasha con un tono de falsa calma, mientras observaba la manera en que el hombre comprendía lo que intentaría el demonio de blanco si no cedía a sus demandas rápidamente–. Aunque eso es mas de lo que te mereces, habla estamos perdiendo la paciencia.

El hombre solo pudo asentir y levantarse, ante la atenta mirada de sus futuros ejecutores, temblando del miedo dirigió a sus acompañantes a una pequeña oficina que conservaba las muestras de la rápida huida de sus anteriores ocupantes, sillas caídas, vasos de café apenas en la mitad, una taza rota en el suelo, los monitores encendidos y los parlantes reproduciendo música, Inuyasha comento acerca de conocer aquella canción de la época cuando cruzaba el pozo.

De uno de los estantes del lugar el oficinista saco varios mapas que fueron revisados de manera minuciosa por Sesshomaru mientras le "explicaba" algunas cosas a su hermano, los mapas eran detallados y varios de ellos aparte de las convenciones generales contaban con varios apartados dedicados a las demás sedes de la organización, algunos lugares marcados como "malditos" y su posición exacta en el globo, ahora sabían que estaban en medio de un país conocido como Estados Unidos.

\- Va a ser un largo viaje a casa – comento Inuyasha mientras miraba los diversos mapas, no esperaba alguna respuesta de su hermano que aquella noche estaba inusualmente "hablador".

Sesshomaru tomo los papeles, los doblo y guardo en el interior de sus ropas, aquella información sería valiosa si lograban salir de aquel lugar, ademas estaba seguro que los días cercanos a la caída de los humanos gran parte del conocimiento recolectado por los hombres se perdería como parte de las revanchas que muchas de las criaturas sobrenaturales ejercerían sobre los hombres, una pequeña parte de si casi lamento esa posibilidad, el haber convivido con Rin lo había cambiado.

En aquel momento el hombrecillo creyendo que los "perros" lo estaban ignorando y viendo una oportunidad para escapar, trato de acercarse a la puerta, antes de girar el pomo su cabeza voló por los aires al ser cortada por el látigo de Sesshomaru.

A medida que recorrían las instalaciones eran evidentes las muestras del caos generado por el ejercito de pesadilla, cadáveres, sangre, señales de lucha en las paredes, personas que claramente se auto-inmolaron y suicidas, a pesar de aquella escena los hombres de plateadas cabelleras no se inmutaban ante nada, simplemente avanzaban buscando una de las salidas, mientras sentían los temblores en la tierra que anunciaban que los mayores estaban molestos o emocionados con el actual curso de los acontecimientos.

Los pasillos de aquella sección estaban desiertos y "decorados" por manchas de sangre, mientras que el olor a muerte inundaba el lugar, tras andar por un par de minutos en las laberínticas instalaciones llegaron a su primer destino una puerta metálica cerrada, al acercar su mano Sesshomaru noto la falta de cualquier protección mágica capas de evitar que cualquiera de su tipo huyera, en definitiva los humanos eran bastante descuidados, antes de destruir aquella barrera que lo separaba del mundo exterior, sintió la llegada de compañía no deseada.

\- ¿Que desean? –pregunto Inuyasha a una hermosa bruja y al rey calabaza.

\- Pero que descortés de tu parte el dirigirse sin una presentación adecuada lindo "perrito" –contesto la mujer en un tono coqueto, mientras guiñaba un ojo–. Mi nombre es Samantha una de las grandes brujas, representante y sacrificio del aquelarre de Salem.

\- Mi nombres es Jack O'Lantern, rey calabaza, la linterna que guía y señor de la cosecha –dijo una criatura antropomorfa, con un tono bastante festivo y movimientos teatrales, su cabeza era una calabaza y las prendas que portaba eran bastante recargadas–. Comportate mujer, que no vinimos a hacer enemigos.

\- Sesshomaru, guardián del viento del oeste respondió formalmente el mayor de los hermanos, mientras prestaba total atención a los movimientos de los otros señores, sentía el poder apenas escondido que desprendían–. Este es Inuyasha, mi hermano y lugarteniente –además no pensaba ventilar los asuntos familiares con un par de desconocidos y posibles enemigos.

\- Esta noche los humanos fallaran, estoy segura de eso las cartas lo han anunciado –declaro la mujer con voz segura y sin el tono coqueto que solía utilizar, mientras dirigía su mirada a cada uno de sus interlocutores– de los grandes señores presentes ustedes son los únicos que comparten una línea de pensamiento mas cercana a la manera en como nosotras vemos el mundo, impondrán su ley con palabra, sangre o fuego, destruirán a sus enemigos sin importar si son humanos o sobrenaturales, serán parte de los pilares de la nueva era, así que nosotras y los cercanos a nuestro aquelarre decidimos formar alianzas.

\- Y yo que pensaba que solo estabas buscando la salida –comento en tono jocoso Jack, esa era la noche mas extraña en la que participaba en mucho tiempo y considerando el tipo de criatura que era eso era decir demasiado.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera continuar con la conversación la tierra se estremeció fuertemente logrando que las luces parpadearan y que algunos paneles del techo cayeran, todos sentían que la hora se acercaba, Sesshomaru se acerco a la puerta metálica y de un fuerte puñetazo la desprendió de su sitio lanzandola varios metros hacia otra cavidad escavada en la roca.

Las criaturas aceleraron su paso hasta encontrar unas escaleras metálicas clavadas en la roca que se dirigían a la superficie y con gran agilidad encontraron el camino hacia el exterior, saliendo por un trampilla cercana al bosque que se encontraba al sur de la cabaña, todas las criaturas respiraron el aire "exterior" por primera vez en décadas.

Antes de poderse alejar demasiado de aquella trampilla y probablemente guiados por su olor otro pequeño grupo de criaturas llego a su encuentro, una jauría de perros rabiosos que automáticamente reconocieron la autoridad de los hermanos y unas gemelas que corrieron a abrasar las piernas del rey calabaza.

\- tenemos que alejarnos en unos minutos la cabaña y los lugares mas cercanos a ella serán destruidos –las palabras de la bruja estaban llenas de apremio.

-Los objetos –dijo Sesshomaru, seguro de que aquellas cosas debían de ser recuperadas.

\- Los Dioses mayores deben destruirlos –contesto el rey, seguro que sus acompañantes no conocían aquella pieza de información–. Si cualquiera de nosotros intenta algo, sera interpretado como un incumplimiento del deber y eso es castigado –. El hombre tomo las manos de las gemelas y comenzó a caminar en dirección al risco mas alejados de la cabaña.

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? –pregunto Inuyasha.

\- Lo vi una vez cuando me encontraba en una de las instalaciones europeas de la organización.

Las criaturas caminaron por un par de minutos en completo silencio rodeados por el sombrío bosque, Sesshomaru noto los coqueteos descarados que la mujer le dirigía a los presentes, la marcha alegre de la jauría y la manera cuidadosa en como el sujeto con cabeza de calabaza guiaba a las "infantes", en definitiva aquel era un grupo extraño.

\- Grandes señores... –hablo nuevamente la bruja con algo de inseguridad, tratando de elegir las palabras correctas– es necesario replantear nuestros planes a futuro, estoy ofreciendo una alianza, muchos mas se unirán, pero nosotros seremos los primeros, los humanos tienen mejores armas que hace medio siglo, hay varios de los nuestros que deberán ser liberados y también hay cosas de la actual civilización que deben ser conservadas.

\- ¿Porque tanto interés mujer? que beneficio tienes en tratar con unos completos desconocidos – pregunto el mayor de los hermanos, quería retomar sus planes de fundar su propio imperio el permitirle existir a los humanos en sus dominios era problema de él, no entendía la insistencia de la bruja.

\- Nosotras hemos visto el futuro y sabemos que los aquí presentes serán los pilares de la nueva era, aquel que trae las cosechas y guía a las almas, el guardián del viento del oeste y aquel que sobrepaso el tiempo –la mujer señalaba a cada uno de los hombres.

\- Un asunto de poder y conocimiento –concluyo Inuyasha, antes de comentar aquello que le inquietaba– he visto y leído lo que las armas humanas de destrucción masiva pueden llegar a hacer y eso es algo de lo que deberíamos encargarnos.

\- También esta el asunto de aquellos que quieran usurpar nuestros títulos –menciono con tono serio Jack.

\- Fornicus y los de su tipo, los señores infernales trataran de tomar lo nuestro –dijo Sesshomaru–. Una alianza ahora dadas las circunstancias suena razonable, estoy dispuesto a escuchar.

A medida que la aurora se acercaba aquel pequeño grupo comenzó a hablar sobre los planes de guerra, los términos no negociables y aquello que cederían por ahora, ellos estaban seguros que en la nueva era que se avecinaba tomarían el poder.

En el momento en que una monumental mano surgida de las entrañas de la tierra destruyo la cabaña, todos sintieron la manera en como los hilos invisibles de magia que se aseguraban que representaran su rol fueron cortados, Inuyasha por primera vez en medio siglo convoco las habilidades de su colmillo de acero rompiendo totalmente el campo de fuerza que rodeaba la zona, mientras que Sesshomaru al ver los magullados cadáveres de la "virgen" y el "idiota" decidió utilizar las habilidades de colmillo sagrado, les daría la oportunidad de hacer algo con sus vidas.

Marty y Dana despertaron de improvisto totalmente confundidos, lo último que recordaban era el techo de piedra del templo desplomándose sobre ellos en medio de uno de los peores temblores que habían sentido en sus vidas, en aquel momento sentían las brisa y el la tenue luz del amanecer, al levantar la mirada se vieron rodeados por un grupo de criaturas sobrenaturales, dos hombres de plateadas cabelleras, una jauría de perros, el rey calabaza, una hermosa "mujer" de aura misteriosa y unas pequeñas gemelas, ante aquella visión solo pudieron sentir un profundo miedo.

\- Hemos pagado cualquier deuda que podamos tener –fueron las palabras de Inuyasha, antes de caminar tras Sesshomaru, el cual comenzaba a alejarse del lugar seguido de la jauría y las gemelas.

\- Esto los protegerá, nosotros no olvidamos a aquellos que nos sirvieron –dijo el rey calabaza mientras les lanzaba un pequeño amuleto a los desconcertados humanos, antes de despedirse con una ligera reverencia y seguir a los hermanos–. Si nos perdonan tenemos trabajo por hacer.

\- Lo mejor es que se alejen de este lugar, no creo que los otros sean tan amables – concluyo la mujer mientras besaba a Marty en una de sus mejillas y procedió a seguir a los otros señores, sentía que la futura alianza era bastante prometedora, las adivinas no se habían equivocado al darle aquella información.

…

Lejos en su palacio flotante la venerable Inu no Kami observaba a través de su piedra Meidou a su pequeña "familia" sintiéndose bastante complacida con el curso de los acontecimientos, era cuestión de tiempo para que los de su tipo recobraran su lugar en el mundo, sin contar que estar atrapada en su palacio y observando los "juegos" de los humanos sin la posibilidad de participar le resultaba bastante aburrido.

La mujer reconocía para si misma que lo mejor de aquel periodo fueron los cambios obrados sobre su hijo estaba segura que ahora él seria un gobernante como ninguno superando inclusive a su padre: ahora era un hombre que conocía las diferentes facetas del poder, era consciente que la fuerza bruta no era suficiente para lograr todos sus objetivos, era capaz de sentir compasión por los humanos ademas de que reconocía su posible utilidad, aunque era bastante poderoso ahora conocía los limites de su fuerza y en el trascurso de los siglos mientras estaba confinado fue capaz de cumplir con una de las ultimas voluntades de Inu no Taisho al reconocer al bastardo de su hermano como su igual.

Irasue sonreía complacida con aquellos labios pintados de carmín mientras las imágenes proyectadas por su collar cambiaron mostrando a una joven mujer humana vestida con el atuendo típico de un medico mientras trabajaba afanosamente en medio de una sala de emergencias sin saber que su destino estaba sellado desde el momento que cruzo el poso de huesos por primera vez y que ahora el mundo que conoció durante sus aventuras en el Sengoku estaba listo para reclamarla nuevamente.

**Notas de la**** autora**

Este es el final de esta historia, en este momento estoy escribiendo un pequeño epilogo pero por ahora dejare esta historia como terminada.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura así como yo disfrute la escritura, agradecería cualquier comentario y nos leemos en otra ocasión.


	5. Epílogo

**V Epílogo**

Aquella tarde Kagome caminaba por uno de los centros comerciales de Kobe antes de iniciar su turno en un hospital cercano, mentalmente repasaba la lista de cosas que llevaría a su familia durante sus próximas vacaciones, sintió nostalgia al pasar frente a una tienda de artículos deportivos que exhibía un par de arcos, aquellos artículos tan extraños y familiares que siempre le recordaban las aventuras vividas en el Sengoku y sobre todo a Inuyasha aquel semi demonio de ojos dorados y orejas de perro que se le había metido debajo de la piel y que aún a pesar del tiempo transcurrido conservaba la esperanza de volver a encontrar.

Tras diez años desde la última vez que cruzo el poso siempre se pregunto que sería de aquellas criaturas sobrenaturales que dominaban el mundo medio milenio atrás, tras una infructuosa búsqueda en templos y múltiples lugares considerados como sagrados nunca encontró alguna pista que la guiara a descubrir la verdad tras aquel misterio, era como si la magia se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra y solo quedaran algunos rastros débiles o indicios de algún tipo de sello.

Como era de esperarse terminó sus estudios secundarios y tras pensar por un tiempo decidió estudiar medicina, muchas veces medito sobre la posibilidad convertirse en una sacerdotisa pero lo descarto ya que aquello solo traía a recuerdos que solo quería olvidar, las personas dejadas atrás y sobre todo su amor imposible.

Sin darse cuenta mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos terminó en el interior de la tienda con una entusiasta vendedora que le hablaba de las virtudes de un hermoso arco recurvo, aquel elemento deportivo era muy diferente al que utilizó en su adolescencia ya que estaba elaborado en fibras artificiales y de un profundo color negro mate, ya fuera por nostalgia o casualidad terminó hablando con la mujer sobre aquella herramienta y comparándola con otras de madera, por algún extraño motivo aquella arma le resultaba llamativa.

Un poco antes de salir del lugar el mundo comenzó a cambiar, la tierra tembló de manera violenta y en aquel preciso momento un gran poder invadió todo, Kagome sólo pudo caer de rodillas totalmente paralizada asustada al comprender la dimensión de lo que estaba pasando, en el suelo paralizada y rodeada por los balones y demás artículos deportivos que caían de sus estanterías, deseo estar acompañada por sus viejos amigos.

Fue un milagro que nada la golpeara y de la misma forma en cómo la tierra se había estremecido todo regreso a la calma, ella sólo prestaba atención a las presencias sobrenaturales que despertaban en los alrededores, algunas se sentían tranquilas mientras que otras eran bastante negativas, mientras trataba de determinar lo que le esperaba, ignoraba el movimiento de las personas fuera de la tienda o las amables palabras de la vendedora.

\- Disculpe señorita se encuentra bien —dijo la dependiente verdaderamente preocupada, mientras tocaba uno de los hombres de la pelinegra.

\- Yo, ahora –contestó Kagome con voz vacilante.— Esto no puede ser posible, después de tanto tiempo.

\- Llamo a una ambulancia se encuentra bien —preguntó nuevamente la mujer, antes de levantan la cabeza al escuchar gritos y el sonido de cristales al romperse en el exterior, aquello la estaba asustando.

En aquel momento y ante la atenta mirada del la vendedora Kagome se levanto tomo el arco que minutos antes había estado observando, sintiendo el poder que emanaba entendiendo la razón de que aquel objeto le resultara tan llamativo desde un principio, se preguntó que tipo de fabricante era el responsable de que un objeto "cotidiano" contuviera algo de magia.

\- Disculpe señorita es mejor si vamos a la trastienda algo esta pasando allá afuera –suplicó la vendedora, mientras escuchaba una nueva explosión.

\- Las flechas –apremio la sacerdotisa, consciente de la pelea que se le venía encima– necesito las flechas y un carcaj, rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Antes de que la dependiente tuviera tiempo de reaccionar un cien pies gigante atravesó la ventana, Kagome haciendo gala de unos reflejos que no recordaba tener rodó sobre si misma esquivando a la criatura y empujando a un lado a la aterrorizada humana antes de recoger una flecha del piso y abatir al animal de un solo disparo.

En el momento que la criatura cayo muerta y la vendedora huyo aterrorizada por lo que quedaba de la puerta del establecimiento Kagome simplemente miro al cien pies gigante, sintiendo un sin numero de criaturas sobrenaturales por los alrededores, decidió aprovisionarse de algunas cosas su prioridad era regresar a Tokio junto a su familia.

Cambio su ropa por prendas deportivas más cómodas, tomo una de las mochilas y añadió algunos elementos para acampar calculando el peso máximo que podría cargar a lo largo de su travesía, alisto las flechas de las que se valdría y se preparo para una nueva aventura hacia un mundo que ahora era tan familiar como desconocido.

A medida que los días se trasformaban en semanas y las semanas en meses, las noticias no paraban de llegar a un país devastado por una guerra para la que no estaba preparado, bases militares totalmente arrasadas por ejércitos de pesadilla, ciudades quemadas hasta sus cimientos.

Los rumores e imágenes nada alentadoras de lo que pasaba en otros países llegaban a granel gracias a la poca infraestructura de comunicaciones que aun permanecía en pie, lo que más le impacto fueron las fotos de dos perros demoníacos gigantes que se tomaron la tarea de eliminar sistemáticamente la mayor cantidad posible de silos nucleares alrededor del mundo, uno de los protagonistas de aquellas imágenes le recordaba a Sesshomaru, pero estaba segura que el hombre jamas trabajaría en compañía de otros.

Aquella noche se encontraba sentada frente a una pequeña fogata, la caminata había sido extenuante y el rumor de que poseía algún tipo de habilidad espiritual disuadía a la mayoría de personas que preferían evitar el contacto con ella a no ser que la necesitaran, aunque sentía una leve inquietud por la mirada de las personas que habitaban las ruinas de un par de edificios.

Kagome estaba dormitando mientras observaba el fuego que danzaba de manera atrayente, no sintió el momento en que una veintena de personas la rodeó, las cuales después de asegurarse de que ella no era una amenaza procedieron a atarla firmemente con cuerdas evitando cualquier intento de escape de su parte, lo único que no lograron llevarse fue el arco el cual no pudo ser levantado por ninguno de sus atacantes.

\- Fenómeno despreciable es hora de que regreses al lugar del que provienes –anuncio con voz regia un hombre cuarentón y de aura oscura, en definitiva no era humano–. Seras un sacrificio decente para el dios que protege y arrasa estas tierras.

La mujer caminaba orgullosa con la cabeza en alto siendo consciente que ninguna de sus palabras cambiaría su situación, ya fuera por orgullo o terquedad estaba demostrando una seguridad que no sentía, mientras sus muñecas escocían por las cuerdas que mantenían firmemente atadas sus manos, aquellas personas enardecidas la guiaba a lo alto de uno de los edificios abandonados que aun permanecía en pie.

Mientras perdía la conciencia a causa de un golpe y comenzaba a caer al vacío desde la azotea sintió la extraña sensación de encontrare entre unas fauces gigantes y escucho el sonido lejano de ladridos y gritos.

….

La primera sensación de Kagome a medida que recobraba la conciencia era la suavidad del futón, al tratar de mover las piernas chocaron con un bulto de considerable tamaño, al abrir los ojos mientras se sentaba sobresaltada por sus últimos recuerdos noto que se encontraba en una fastuosa habitación tradicional japonesa, aunque estaba sola sintió un sin número de criaturas sobrenaturales en los alrededores.

Al bajar la mirada vio que aquel bulto era una especie de perro sobrenatural con un pelaje negro y lustroso, que se limito a mirarla de manera desconcertada con sus ojos rojos, sorpresivamente sintió unos bracitos pequeños que la abrazaron de manera salvaje mientras el perro comenzaba a gruñir a modo de advertencia, ella conocía bastante bien aquel pequeño zorro.

\- ¡Kagome! –lloriqueo Shippo mientras sentía la presencia protectora de una de sus mejores amigas–. A pasado tanto tiempo, hay tantas cosas que contar, no sabes cuanto te extrañe.

\- ¡Shippo! —contestó la mujer mientras sus ojos se humedecían, sintiéndose viva por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. Tu callate que él es mi amigo —ordenó al perro el cual se limitó a obedecerla sin dejar de mirarlos de manera desconcertada.

Antes de comenzar con las explicaciones, la puerta se deslizó suavemente dando paso a una hermosa mujer con expresión amable, ricamente vestida, que cargaba una pequeña palangana, hiervas y gasas, algo en las facciones de aquella dama se le hizo familiar a la sacerdotisa, aunque no lograba identificar de donde había conocido aquella criatura.

\- Señorita Kagome, a pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos —dijo la doncella con una voz suave—. No me reconoce soy yo la pequeña Rin.

\- Pero tu eras

\- Humana, lo sé —interrumpió, mientras se acercaba al futón— muchas cosas han cambiado, mientras que otras permanecen imperturbables, que te parece si hablamos mientras reviso como van tus muñecas.

Durante las próximas horas Rin le contó con lujo de detalle todos los eventos desde su partida del Sengoku y sobe todo la posibilidad de que ella misma se trasformara en una criatura inmortal, Kagome escuchaba en silencio interrumpiendo el relato ocasionalmente con algunas preguntas puntuales, se estremeció al conocer la existencia de los dioses antiguos y el poder de ellos sobre la creación, se conmovió con las historia de Sesshomaru y Rin, sintió un profundo pesar al saber sobre el confinamiento de los hermanos y se indigno con las acciones de aquellos humanos que guiaban los rituales.

Varios días habían trascurrido desde la llegada de Kagome al castillo de las tierras del Oeste, aquella noche la antigua sacerdotisa observaba la luna mientras pensaba las cosas e historias que Rin y Shippo le estaban contando, Inuyasha no estaba presente en aquel momento ya que según las palabras del zorrito estaba cumpliendo "algunas obligaciones diplomáticas" con la bruja proveniente del nuevo mundo y el extraño rey calabaza, no sabía cual era el camino a tomar o como reaccionar ante aquel nuevo Inuyasha, estaba segura que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, pero ella ya no era la adolescente inocente e idealista y él tampoco era el hanyo que buscaba su lugar en el mundo, el tiempo y las circunstancias habían cambiado todo...

En medio de la noche una silueta familiar se materializo, él caminaba en medio de las hojas secas que adornaban el jardín, a pesar de todo cuando Kagome sintió su presencia estaba segura de que era Inuyasha a medida que se acercaba vio su tradicional haori rojo, sus orejas de perro, su mirada orgullosa y amable y tuvo la certeza de que a pesar del tiempo y los cambios su amor estaba intacto, fue consciente de las futuras dificultades que vendrían y a las cosas a las que tendría que renunciar, pero no le importo, en la mirada cauta del hombre supo que él también había estado esperando ese momento.

\- Inuyasha...

**Notas de la autora**

Con este epílogo finalizo este pequeño fic quería concluir de alguna manera la historia de Inuyasha y Kagome también dar un pequeño vistazo al mundo después de que los humanos fracasaran en el ritual, la visión de la película es mucho mas pesimista sobre todo para los protagonistas sin contar que se deduce que los "Titanes" salieron a arrasar con el planeta.

No siendo más espero que las personas que llegaron hasta el final hayan disfrutado la historia.

Si te gustó lo que leíste agradecería tus comentarios, por ahora me despido y nos leemos en otra ocasión.


End file.
